Sakawa
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = Apparently Sakawa is underage |Christmas2015_2 = 酒匂ぜんぜん寒くない。舞鶴はもうちょっと寒かったかな。…ぴゃ！ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Sakawa is not cold at all. Maizuru is little bit colder than that. Pyaa! |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 Winter seasonal line |EndofYear2015 = 大掃除！お部屋の整理もしなくちゃ、ピョン♪きゃあ、ああ、箪笥の上に手が届かないよぉ～！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Spring cleaning! I need to tidy up my room. Pyun~♪. Ahh... I can't reach the top shelves~~! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = ピャー、ピャーー♪明っけましておめでとうございま～す！司令、今年もよろしくね！わぁ～い、おせち、美味しそう～♪ |NewYear2016_EN = Pyaa, pyaaa ♪ Happy New Year! Commander, take care of me this year, too! Waah, this New Year's food, looks delicious ♪ |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = ぴゃ！ …あ…なんか矢矧ちゃんが怒ってる。どうしたんだろ。え、鳳翔さん。これは、恵方巻？ まるかぶりで食べるのかな？ |Setsubun2016_EN = PYA! Ah... Yahagi seems to be mad for some reason. I wonder why? Hm, Houshou-san. This is... an Ehoumaki? I guess I eat this in one go? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = えへへ、司令に手作りチョコ作るんだ。ぴゃっと食べてくれるかなぁ…えへへ |Valentine2016_EN = Ehehe, I'm going to make handmade chocolate for the commander. I wonder if he'll go "pya" when he eats it... ehehe |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 春…矢矧ちゃんたちが、出かけて行った季節…でも、今は寂しくないよ。みんな、一緒だもん。 |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Spring... The season when, Yahagi-chan went out... but, I'm not feeling lonely right now. Because, I have everyone. |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring line; Sakawa was originally planned to deploy with Yahagi in "Operation Ten-Go," the suicide mission of Okinawa, of spring 1945. Without enough fuel, Sakawa did not participate. |WhiteDay2016 = ピャ！司令が酒匂チョコのお返し、くれた！もったいないけど…開けちゃおう。わー、美味しそう！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Pya! The return gift for my chocalates has came form the admiral! It's too good but I'll open it. Waa, it looks delicious. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春…矢矧ちゃんたちが、出かけて行った季節…でも、今は寂しくないよ。みんな、一緒だもん。 |Spring2016_EN = Spring... The season when, Yahagi-chan went out... but, I'm not feeling lonely right now. Because, I have everyone. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = From Seasonal/Hinamatsuri_2016 Sakawa was originally planned to deploy with Yahagi in "Operation Ten-Go," the suicide mission of Okinawa, of spring 1945. Without enough fuel, Sakawa did not participate. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ぴょおん！三周年ですって！司令おめでとう、酒匂も嬉しい！ぴゃっとお祝いしたいね |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Pyon! I heard it's our third anniversary! Congrats, Commander. Sakawa is happy! Let's celebrate with a Pya~ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = ピャー。雨の日が多いピャー。梅雨の季節は、あまりお外にいけないね。ふぇ… |RainySeason2016_EN = Pyaa. So many days of rain, pyaa. I can't go out much during the rainy season. Fueen... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance Personality She's making a pun with her verbal tic 'ぴゃっ' and the word 'ぴゃっと' which is a slang for 'moving quickly'. Trivia *Originally assigned to accompany Yamato during Operation Ten-Go. *Taken as a war prize by the United States and was used for repatriaton efforts, turned over to the United States Navy on February 25, 1946. *Used as target on Operation Crossroads at Bikini Atoll on July 1, 1946. Sunk one day after the Able nuclear test. *While at Eniwetok, five of its American sailors were angry over the dismal working conditions aboard Sakawa. In a ship normally staffed by over 730 men, the U.S. Navy used a crew of 165 doing the work of 325. The five sailors sabotaged the ship by removing the pressure line to the over-speed trip valves in the fuel system and pouring sand into the oil and water pumps. They smashed gauges, tachometers, and cut high pressure steam lines in an attempt to get relieved of duty aboard the filthy warship. Rather than being relieved of duty, the five sailors were brought up on charges. In May, after emergency repairs, Sakawa reached Bikini Atoll. Category:Agano Class Category:Light Cruisers Category:World War II Survivors Category:Ships required for Improvements